Fallen Crimson Angel
by black art of chaos
Summary: Kai is an outcast of heaven, this doesnt help when he does something forbidden and is sent to earth as punishment where he meets a deamon called Ray can they save each others souls or are they doomed to wander the earth alone forever contains slash yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Crimson Angel **

The start of it all 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters

Most of the story will be told in Kai's POV but some of it in other characters

On with the fic

Kai's pov 

Nothing can stop me now not even you, Tala, remember this is your fault. Every time you look into his corrupting eyes may you be struck down by my face, which shall haunt you for the rest of your life. And every time you're in his arms may you feel my icy breath on your neck and never feel happy while you are in the throws of his love. You are about to learn the consequences of your unholy lust .How could you? Every time you saw me how could you lie to a face all too willing to believe? How could you sit in my arms knowing the pain I endured for you every day? Did it feel good to know you had this power over me that I would believe anything you said without even a hint of doubt? Will you hurt to know your betrayal drove me over the edge, or will you smile and shrug it off pretending you have nothing to do with my eternal suffering?

I'm wasting time now the blade's in my hand. God damn you Tala why can't I let you go? When I saw you together I cried like I never cried before. But it's over now the blade is slicing through my flesh like you did my heart. I can feel the warmth of my life's blood flowing over my slowly freezing body. it's the same as you're hair, red, soothing and beautiful. Black dots are dancing through my vision like death's messengers and I look down at the word carved into my wrist by my own hand. The word that sunk so deep, it killed me, I'm glad to die.

Tala POV

I can't believe he found out. How could I be so careless? I hope he's ok, please God let him be ok I couldn't bear it to see him hurt. He shouldn't have found out like this. I shouldn't have lied to him the rain is beating down so hard it hurts to run any more my legs are tired but I must find him. I don't know where you went this is the last place I saw you the town centre it's so eerie at night I can se something flapping near an old shut down building it's your scarf, you never go anywhere without it. Oh Kai where are you? I don't know why but I'm going up these stairs there's something at the top a rose, crimson, like your eyes. I recognise this place, this is the abandoned factory where we had our first kiss. Remember when we would come here and play pirates? I wish we could go back to that time. There's a trail of roses on the floor, you planned this didn't you that's why you were in the flower shop a little further along the corridor there's a note 'Tala, happy anniversary' I forgot how could I? a thud reaches my ears 'Kai' I scream breaking into a run once more ignoring the pain in my legs I can't stop for anything I have to find you, I want to explain, I need your forgive ness. Finally I reach a door as I enter I soon regret it. Nothing could prepare me for what I see. A food you had spent so long preparing threw all over the floor, a vase of roses white and blood red snapped lying amongst broken burnt out candles. And my Kai, my sweet innocent Kai you draw your final breath and tears fall down my face as I see your wrist my name carved cruelly into your pale skin. You look so happy I cant believe your smiling, well it's more of a satisfied smirk. I can't help you I can't do anything but look at your lifeless body. I hear the ambulance pull up but just like me they are too late. They can do nothing now, they cant bring back the dead. They can't give you back to me.

In your hand I see Dranzer his spirit surrounds you ever faithful. Unlike me. I turn to leave this empty place I see the worst of it. An ice sculpture, two spirits a phoenix and a wolf entwined and sparkling in the moonlight. It's so beautiful it must have taken hours, all this was for me everything even your life. Where we started you ended, my love hold me one last time.

Normal POV 

Kai felt a rush of warmth and opened his eyes next to him he saw Dranzer chirping happily next to him, his life long friend never deserting him even in death. Kai let out a contented sigh enjoying the feeling of weightlessness as he floated towards the ceiling. Kai looked down at the scene he had just left behind. He saw Tala bent over his lifeless body crying. Feeling satisfied that Tala now felt the same pain Kai did he turned round to see himself entering a room filled with white light it was so bright he had to shield his eyes.

Me: ha I'm leaving it there ! what da ya think?

Kai: it sucks

Me: shut it dead boy

Kai: you're the one who killed me! Besides your meant to respect the dead!

Me: why what they gonna do?

Kai:….

Me: exactly now shut up and explain to the nice readers what's going on

Kai: I can't shut up and explain

Me do you have a death wish?

Kai: I'm already dead

Me: really wanna relive it?

Kai: shesh I'll explain already! Basic story for this chapter Tala cheated on me like the whore he is, I found out in the worst way and committed suicide where we first got together and where I was planning a romantic evening because that's how amazingly nice I am.

Me: review and update… please? xx


	2. good deeds don't go unpunished

**Fallen Crimson Angel **

**B.A.C (black art of chaos) doesn't own beyblade or heaven but one day I will muahahahah**

Good deeds don't go unpunished 

Kai POV

It's morning already? Another sleepless night then. It's been two years since that night Tala. Do you still think about me? Do you still see me in your dreams like I do you what have you done with your life? I half wish I hadn't done what I did not because of you because heaven isn't really that different from earth, the arch angels are all stuck up their own arse's, everyone avoids me I feel totally alone sometimes how do you feel? Why am I talking to myself! I can here Miriam in the other rooms talking with the other angels my ears prick up as I hear her stop outside my door and take a breath then throw open my door. Her shadow falls heavily over my bowed head. Then I duck as something hurtles past my cheek. " your assignment" she said giving me a cold glare before turning on her heel and storming out. It's nothing new I'm used to being treated like this I don't really care every one does it they look down upon me just because I'm the only one since Satan to look different from the others. Though I cant really say I want to look the same I like being different it's just the way I am I don't want to fit in with the crowd. Oh well on with the days work who will I be leading to this hell hole today? Opening the brown file I look down the list of names and destinations, and what I see sends old emotions loose emotions I thought I lost. Your name second till last of the 45 souls I have to lead is this some kind of sick joke? No it couldn't be none of the others know about us none of them ever took the time to even speak to me so its true I will be the reaper of your life.

As the day wears thin the hours seem to race by one soul after another I watch and wait to take hold of the fresh spirit some cry and scream as they are sentenced to hell others too scared to move wherever they're going. But then theirs one boy he looks nothing like anyone I've seen before yet there's something familiar about his golden eyes, they speak to me and tell me that he shouldn't be going to hell. Yet he takes it on the chin with a slight smile towards me he bows as he is dragged down by the evil demons that will enlist never ending torture. Never saying a word to me he just looks deep into my eyes and somehow connects with my soul, Ray Kon. The murderer.

The hour of your reaping is near Tala what will I do can I really stand and wait for you to die and claim the soul of the one I loved so dearly I died for? Only time will tell fifteen more souls to go, ten, eight, 4, 1. now it's time my hearts beating so fast it feels like it will burst through my chest how will it happen? I see the door open a flash of red, your hair I look at my watch counting down the seconds to your death 12…Tala…11..love…10..betrayal…9…loss…8…sorrow…7…repentance… 6…misfortune …5…gun…4…no!…3…bang…2…blood…1…the killer…0…dead.

I look down at my hands not believing what I just did, I just changed fate it turns out that angels still have moral beliefs. I watch as you stare at your dead lover the man you left me for the man who just nearly killed you. "Kai" you whisper as if you know it's me that just saved your ass again but I know it wont go unpunished I grab hold of the soul of the man I killed right now and for once I don't feel sorry for delivering him to the place I feel he should go rather than the place he would go. I laugh as I throw his wretched soul to the starving pit of demons everyone must pass to go into hell. I often wondered what its like in there. I've stood at the opening and got the odd glance at what was inside but nothing to go on like a school child waiting outside the staffroom eager to know what was going on in a forbidden place. I know I'll regret doing this. But it's worth it even if you don't get any more than an extra day on earth at least I know I did m best to stop it at least I finally forgive you and my aching heart can heal and move on. I can't get that boys eyes out of my head his name still rings in my ears as I slowly glide back up to heaven wishing I didn't have to. I land on the marble floor of the great entrance hall waiting for the accusing stares I receive all the way through I don't care I can hold my head high and say 'I'm not sorry for what I've done how would they feel if they had to watch someone c they loved die could they possibly just sit there? Have these people all gone mad? Or am I the only one with any sense of right and wrong any more after all we witness millions of deaths yet do nothing about it. Is this really what heaven is supposed to be like, if so I'd rather live in hell.

**Reviews **

**Lady-nikki **

Heh (sweat drop) I hope that was fast enough for you I would have done it sooner but, decided I didn't like the way it was going and deleted it so I could redo the chapter again it appears I can only write this sort of stuff when I'm in emo mode… thanks for reviewing

**Safaia-Kurome**

I'm glad you like the summary but what about the story ? thanks for the review

**Sweetkatie97**

I'll make you a deal as long as I have reviews from ppl I'll write but hey sometimes I get no reviews and write any way so I'll keep on as long as I feel like it I suppose I'm glad you approve of it so much, and if I go to the trouble of writing a chapter then I'm sure to post it ; ) thanks for reviewing

**Wildchipmonkofyonder **

Ha I love the name! I know it's sad but yes things have to get worse before they get better, Kai's too good for Tala anyway he should marry MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  thanks for reviewing

**Xxtru-angelxX **

CLASS! Hell no I acted purely of impulse and boredom then I prefer to write on the computer you know that what do you mean FINALY I posted it as soon as I got home cheeky cow leave matt and Sam alone I like them thanks for reviewing

**Betrayal by darkness **

Everyone seems to think it's sad but in a way I guess it is, I will keep on writing don't worry I don't give up at all the world is never safe from me! Thanks for reviewing

**A wolf and a dragon **

Who do you think it is? And I know Tala is an idiot but if he weren't this story wouldn't have got wrote! Besides sometimes you don't realise how good something is until it's gone thanks for reviewing

**BabyswEEt **

Here you go hope you like it thanks for the review

Me: not as good as the first chapter

Kai: yeah that's because no matter what you right you suck

Me: that's it I'm replacing you I'll hire max instead

Kai: WHAT! That pansy man ass sucker hell no!

Me: gonna stop insulting me then?

Kai: yes ma'am

Me: thank you review and update please : )


	3. good deeds don't go unpunished part 2

**Fallen Crimson Angel **

**B.A.C (black art of chaos) doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters of said show **

Good deeds don't go unpunished part 2 

Kai POV

As I come to the exit of the great hall I'm met by a dozen soldiers from Heavens defence squad, one steps forward he has big brown eyes, so I'm not the only one in heaven with a difference though mines on a greater scale than his. He looks at me with pity and curiosity in his face in return he receives my best glare and he drops his gaze as he speaks. 'y- you have been summoned by the high court of the lord. You have to come with us right away. They say it's serious.' he stuttered taking a hasty step back. Another boy of a higher ranking, smiles cheerily at me and takes my arm leading me through town

I hold my head high as we walk towards the court people poke their heads out of their windows to watch the misfit being marched down the street surrounded by soldiers, the boy with brown eyes is still stood next to me. He keeps making small shy glances at me. I look squarely at him and he blushes.

"sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours, I mean everyone else has blue eyes here but you, you have crimson, I thought we all changed immediately when we enter the great hall. I though I was the only one…" he whispered I caught my reflection in the window of one of the buildings and saw the contrast of myself against all the others.

I smiled and said "I prefer to be different I'm used to people staring I don't care, as you can see it's not just my eyes that are different. though I wish people wouldn't avoid me."

He was about to reply but we reached the court house and he had to be quiet as the bailiffs escorted me to the high court room. As I entered I received boo's and one woman spat at me screaming 'filth, blasphemes scum!' I just carried on walking ignoring them all the brown eyed boy who's name was Tyson mouthed good luck to me as he took his place on the jury, well at least someone's on my side I though taking the stand as the judge called for silence.

"Kai Hiawatary, you have been accused of committing murder of a mortal. How do you plead?"

I took a deep breath and said "guilty"

"you have also been accused of wrongly sentencing said mortal to hell without consulting a superior. And also not taking the life you were supposed to and therefore changing the order of fate, how do you plead?"

"guilty, and not guilty"

"explain yourself boy" the judge thundered

My heart was beating so fast I knew I was going to get myself in deeper trouble but I couldn't take it back now. So I answered " I did take a life, and I did throw them to hell without consulting anyone, and I also didn't take the soul of Tala Ianov, but I was NOT wrong."

"go on." He said curiously

"I took the soul of a lowly murderer the soul of a man about to kill the only person I had ever loved could you have honestly stood and watched it happen?"

"it's not our place to choose who lives and dies or by who's hand. Regardless of what they may have meant to us."

"then who the fuck is it up too? We sit and watch people suffer and die, yet we do nothing about it! Tell me is that really what an angel should do? We could help so many yet we sit and ignore the suffering we are meant to care about. It's just not right! The whole thing is just sick! Small children mothers, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, fathers, grand parents! All dieing before our eyes when we could save them! What happened to mercy, and love? Is there no justice or sanity even in Heaven of all places!" the whole room went quiet many people looked at their feet obviously feeling guilt at the truth of my words and the judge adjusted his collar.

"god chooses who lives, and who dies there has to be wrong in the world! There has too be death" he said

"but there doesn't have to be suffering, and where is this god guy anyway! I've never seen him, but I'm sure this isn't what he wanted."

Enough you have wrongly taken a life!" " I WASN'T WRONG!" "Silence boy! Not that I really need to ask but, have the jury reached a decision!"

"yes your honour! We find the defendant guilty as charged and should be sent to earth as punishment to live among the suffering he claimed we could stop!"

Tyson looked at me with tears in his eyes he had obviously tried to change their minds but without success, the man who had sentenced me threw me a dirty look as I was dragged towards the exit this time the crowd weren't booing at me they just sat in awkward silence and I laughed at their pathetic ness as I was thrown through a portal to earth. As I fell a searing pain went through my back and my wings fell away. Swirling colours flew past, and another form which I didn't get to see properly zoomed past my ear leaving nothing but a black after image, as the black shape faded I'm sure I heard it cheering obviously enjoying the speed at which it was falling instead of worrying about the landing. It felt like I had been falling for hours I had started to wonder whether or not I would ever reach the end when, like the idiot I am didn't prepare my self to land as I saw the ground, and knocked myself unconscious.

When I woke I opened my eyes and received the fright of my afterlife for leaning over me with their nose half an inch away from mine was a boy with black hair and amber eyes, staring at me. "you were unconscious." He said sanding up. I sat and looked round I was on the top of a roof somewhere in Tokyo so it seemed I looked over at the amber eyed teen. I remembered him now. " y-your that boy Ray Kon!" I said my eyes narrowed he turned round and smiled cheerily. "u huh that's me and you're the sucker that threw me to hell aren't ya?"

"yeah about that sorry it's my job, or should I say was my job"

"heh no worries I was only there for a few hours it wasn't that bad actually. Why are you here anyways?"

"what is this an interrogation? I could ask you the same thing!" this didn't seem like the boy who's soul collected he was too cheery. It didn't fit all his records said he was a savage bloodthirsty murderer.

"I was thrown out" he said casually standing on the edge looking around over the roof tops. " I think I had a house round here, before I was killed that is no one should have found the body yet, I can go home at least" he said to himself. I rubbed my temples I can't believe I saved my ex, killed his boyfriend, reaped his soul and got threw in the middle of Tokyo on the top of a sky scraper with a murderer who's soul I had reaped just a few hours before, all in one day.

" I need one big ass aspirin" I moaned flopping down onto the concrete again.

"are you coming or not?" Ray asked me beginning to descend the stairs.

"coming where?"

"well I'm guessing that you don't have anywhere to stay tonight so I thought you could crash at my house for the night" he said

"oh, yeah thanks" I hadn't really thought about what I would do but as long as Ray was offering. Some people would call me mad for trusting a murderer but there was something compelling about him and I wanted to know more, after all I had nothing to loose all I held dear in the world was gone I was reminded of that every time I looked at my wrists, scars fade but the memories still linger and with them sometimes comes pain.

**Reviews **

**Lady-nikki **

Don't worry about it! I prefer people to be forceful it makes me more likely to get of

my arse and write something. You really think this story's that good wow thanks : )

**Seppen**

Ha ha really? That's the thing with me I likes to do that sort of thing it's fun, believe it or not I didn't actually plan it to sound that way so sorry but it's in my nature thank you for your review.

**Katz421**

Meanie you could at least tell me what page it's on! Anyway get writing I wanna read the next chapter. and thanks I think it's rather good myself he he see yah hun

Me: sorry it was late but lack of reviews and my bf kept me away so sorry but I got there in the end thankies to every one who reviewed by the way. Next chapter hopefully won't be too long away and I'm sorry it's short but I don't have much time before this crap heap of a computer eats my files, I'm in Turkey for two weeks in august so there won't be any chapters up while I'm away Sorry about that now I'm gonna stop saying sorry and wrap this up xxxxx B.A.C

Kai: god she rambles on

Me: you shouldn't use the lords name in vain naughty boy!

Kai: I'll do what I like I was just thrown out of heaven into a killers arms!

Me: your point?

Kai: forget it I give up you're useless

Ray: what have I let myself in for? Review and update people!


	4. Curiosity killed the cat

**Fallen Crimson Angel **

**B.A.C (black art of chaos) doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters of said show **

**Curiosity kills the cat **

**Kai POV**

I can't believe this guy got thrown out of hell just hours after arriving. I can't believe I trust him enough to follow him home I must be mad, maybe I am. Is it possible that this could be a different person to the one I harvested, I hate that word it sounds like we were mindless sheep doing whatever we were told without question or even remorse.

"I'm Kai by the way, sorry I was so rude before"

"huh? What oh, right hi it's ok I suppose you would be reproachful towards a demon, being an angel and all."

We walked for a while in awkward silence before he broke it with a subject I didn't particularly want to discuss

"so do all angels look like you then?" his voice brought me out of my thoughts

"huh what do you mean?" I said feeling stupid as I realised what he had asked.

"well, normally angels are thought to have those big white wings and a white light emitting from around them and bring joy but you, you were different your eyes they seemed to be so sad they spoke, as though they were telling me your whole life, then your wings were black with those crimson dots at the end of every feather you looked so unhappy yet, beautiful at the same time." I saw him blush as he spoke the last few words no one had ever referred to me as beautiful and I found myself blushing too. How could he tell all this from merely looking at me?

"no I was the only one, your right about the other angels though they were all the same. They were actually really annoying." Why am I having this discussion with a complete stranger? I best change the subject before I say something really stupid. Oh wait he's about to say something, maybe I won't need to.

**Ray POV **

"I hope you don't mind snakes only I keep my pet in the guest room I'd let you sleep in mine but it's where I kind of died. Well I think that's where it happened anyway."

Idiot why'd you have to say that?

"No I like snakes I think they're amazing."

He isn't even bothered I just practically told him I have a dead body in my bedroom, is this guy for real? Maybe he's a murderer too. I best watch my back he seems safe enough though. but I won't let myself be deceived again, not after _him. _

**Kai POV**

I put my hand in my pocket and realize I'm still wearing my robes. I look like I've just come back from a Christmas nativity play. Thank lord it's the middle of the night and raining. I bump into Ray not realizing he stopped and fall flat on my arse, he turns round and surprisingly he smiles an helps me up I return the smile feeling happy for the first time in years. he's stopped outside a small house it's made of old stone bricks the curtains are drawn, Rays messing around with a pile of bricks and comes back with a small golden key and unlocks the door.

"always have a spare just in case." He grins at me as he unlocks the door.

**Next day **

**Normal POV **

I open my eyes the clock says it's one o'clock I never slept this late before, but at least I'm not dead so that's a good sign. There's a post it stuck to my nose obviously Ray's way of saying good morning.

'Kai,

gone to the shops be back around three, help yourself to my clothes unless you want to stay in your boxers all day there sot much food in (hence why I've gone shopping,) so I dunno order out or something I've left money on the kitchen table for you.

Ray'

I smile and get out of bed, there are a lot of Chinese clothes in his wardrobe but I doubt I would look good in them so I pick out a deep red silk shirt and a pair of black jeans. I wonder what happened to the body. It feels so weird not to have to go and collect souls today. It's strange I should find solace in a demons home, knowing he could strike me down at any given minute, is this all just a trick to lure me into a false sense of security. I'm about to close the door when I see a box at the top of the wardrobe it's decorated with silver markings I nock it down and have a silent argument with myself about whether to look inside or not, it's his personal possession he has been good enough to let me stay at his house use his things wear his clothes and spend his money on food I will eat. But what if it contains evidence about murders he has committed? Curiosity gets the better of me and I opened it. inside there's a pile of photographs. I sigh with relief and, even though I know I shouldn't, I start going through them. Most of them are of a greying man with golden eyes, I assume a relative of Ray's, cuddling what appears a younger Ray. Most of them are incredibly old and I can tell Ray looks at them often because the edges are worn and for some reason tearstained, I look out the window as I turn the next photo when I look back I nearly cry out in shock. I feel the blood drain from my face an I hastily shove back the box and run into the bathroom, I sink to the floor where I sit weep.

There was no mistaking it I'd know those eyes anywhere, Of all the people in the world for him to have a relationship with, why you? why does everything have to come back to you? I hear a key in the door and someone call my name I wash the lines from my face and go to face him. I get down stairs and smile at him unconvincingly.

**Ray P.O.V **

_He looks so damn HOT in those clothes! _He looks a bit sick though too did he find the body I don't know what happened to it, it wasn't here last night or this morning…

"Kai? Are you alright you look really pale," (Kai faints falling into Ray's arms) oooooook so let asses this I'm a murderer stood in the middle of the hallway holding a fainted boy in my arms, who is wearing my clothes and has scars on his arms, well this doesn't look suspicious. Fuck Kai what do I do I cant take you to hospital you look half starved to death, and you haven't eaten all day I'm gonna be at the top of the suspects list. This isn't fair are you _ trying_ to get me locked up? I guess I'd better put you to bed. Bastard your so damn heavy I'll get you back for this stupid sexy Russian.

**Kai P.O.V**

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying being unconscious is fun when your undead but I really shouldn't have looked at Ray's photos ooooh theres someone over there! Lets go talk to them (Kai flies over) ooooooooh! He looks like me! Only dressed in grey

(Kai: why have you suddenly turned me into some dipstick idiot! Me: hush I'm telling a story. But I'm leaving it there now! Bye xxxxxxxxx )

Me: hi every body! Sorry it's short but I'm not in a writing mood today I a new pair of converse all stars and I wanna go screaming down the street in them until the men in white coats take me home. Plus I didn't plan this chapter so it's not very good sorry about that too. But next one ill be better hope fully.

**Reviews**

**Seppen: **yeah it's a subject I could rant about forever it really pisses me off, and don't even get me started on animal cruelty! ; ) thanks for reviewing

**Baby sweet: ** sorry I took so long to update I'm glad you like Ray so much, he's one of my favourites. Thanks for reviewing

**Sweetkatie97: ** ha I got your review just as I was finishing up, so you get 15 points for timing (get 200 and earn a cookie!) thanks for reviewing: )

Kai: why do you take so god damn long to update!

Me: for the same reason you take so god damned long to wake up

Kai: your lazy?

Me: no I put sleeping pills in my little sisters hot chocolate then got the two cups mixed up. Only

Kai: I don't put sleeping pills in anyones drinks least of all my own!

Me: who said anything about you putting them in your own?

Kai: o.o review and update


	5. Stop cring your heart out

**Fallen Crimson Angel **

**B.A.C (black art of chaos) doesn't own beyblade or any of the characters of said show **

Before I go on I want to apologize for what I do to Kai in this chapter because I have turned him into the worst possible thing for the first half of the chapter, no not just a Chibi a… a … a male version of (shudders) Ming Ming (sorry Ming Ming lovers but I can't stand her to me she's an animated version of Paris Hilton and Jessica Simpson mixed into one, that makes me puke seriously that combo should never happen I think she was created purely to irritate me)

On with the story

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out **

Kai floated towards the grey, and incredibly tall, version of himself.

"Hey misterw" he said silently gagging at his own voice as he realized he had somehow gone back to his five year old form. Chibi Kai took a breath to calm himself. "wherw am I?"

"You're in your mind you idiot why'd you think it's so dark and empty."

Chibi Kai and grey Kai locked each other with a glare before grey Kai sighed and rubbed his Temples obviously irritated.

"First things first, you're here to discus what the hell's happened to you, I'm sure by now you've realized you're not dead anymore."

"Uh huh, but why herew why is it so dawk? Lets bwighten it up!"

"No."

"Oh please"

"Shut up. You only have a limited time here, stop acting like a child"

"Why am I a kid again? It's been like forevew and by the way gwey is such a borwing colourw"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're here for more important things than that!"

Just then another Kai stepped out of the darkness this one was dressed in light blue,

"Calm it urgency!" the blue Kai said making the grey Kai scowl.

"I'm patience, come with me I'll explain everything."

"All wight! Blue looks so good on me!"

"Still want to take over?" urgency said with a sneer. Patience just smiled at him and took Chibi Kai by the hand. And led him away into the darkness.

"You're here because you have gone against the will of the galaxy, do you know how?"

"No."

" You like any other living thing in this world have died yet you did something thought impossible, you were sent back in doing so you reordered the timelines, so you never died."

"I don't undewstand what happened then? Tala? What about him?"

"Tala believes you went through a bad break up and after that you disappeared we don't know much, that's why we need you to find out we need to know what happened in order to move on and stop dwelling on the past. All in all you need to get your backside in gear and stop crying over it. It's most likely we will have to go to Tala in order to find out but maybe on the other hand Ray holds the key we all know about him but we may need him in the long run be on your guard"

"How can I fowget about Tala I love him he's my evewything I need him maybe thewe's a chance fow us still!"

"Forget about that idiot, face it, it's over there's nothing you can do you're finished stop thinking about it you're trying to rekindle a dead flame, it's depressing, Tala doesn't love us anymore he proved that, so for gods sake get over him. Don't you see? We are in a different world now, you and Ray. None of you belong here this isn't the Tala you knew, the Bryan you killed was from this world that's why you're here to face your demons and save your self. Both you and Ray lost your souls by being expelled from heaven and hell you have to sort your self out and learn to love again to get them back. Your times all most up, Remember the worlds only what you make it. Nothing is the same here,

You Look Into the Mirror, But Someone Else Looks Back. You Remember a Life You Never Had, One That Cannot Be Yours. You Are the Piece that Does Not Fit; You Don't Belong in this Game. The Board Has Been Knocked Over, Unless You Learn To Live Again, You Shall Be Swept Away..."

Chibi Kai fell through the darkness and Patience faded. Kai felt a thud and sat upright startling a sleeping Ray at the end of his bed who had obviously been watching over Kai through his blackout. Kai blinked unsure whether or not to take what had happened to be real of a mere dream. He must have been out cold for hours.

"Are you ok?" Ray said groggily rubbing his eyes it was Kai's turn to jump

"… Yeah" Kai said deciding not to tell Ray (who Kai had just noticed) about his unusual experience. " You?"

"Apart from being scared half to death by you? Fine"

"Yeah sorry about that, I dunno what happened "

"I suppose you want me to feed you now?"

"Well…" Kai blushed patting his pockets before realizing he was wearing Ray's clothes.

"You don't happen to come with a receipt do you? Oh well come on there's a diner down the road" Ray laughed getting up and offering his hand to Kai, who took it glad of the extra support, well he had just been passed out for almost a day after all.

**Kai POV**

Maybe those guys were right I should get over Tala hell I should have done it years ago, but I have to know why he… no I won't worry about it now wow this streets completely empty, kinda eerie actually, why do I seem to go everywhere under the cover of night? I'm gonna turn into some sort of midnight wanderer or something, oooh I like that title, 'Kai, the fallen angel wanderer of the night' eh need's work, I must have banged my head, what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe chibification has side effects. Uh oh someone's coming they're in a black hoody probably one of the more delinquent members of Ray's community. He's looking up slightly… I recognise those eyes. Apparently so, does Ray the world seems to stop as he walks by, the wind fails and the sea of clouds stop dead around the ghost ship moon I hold my breath as our arms brush each other, leaves seem to stop fluttering in the air as fire, meets earth, meets ice.

Grovelling note 

First of all I want to apologise for the lack of story line AND the fact that I haven't updated since before Halloween but in my defence I have had an EXTREEMLY tough time lately between overdue course work uncles of 41 having unexplained heart attacks and boy trouble I haven't had much spare time or inspiration so as I sit in my messy little room with my crazed mouse and cold cup of tea I ask my now probably non existent readers to forgive me, and on another completely irrelevant note I ask, is it me or has Fan Fiction really come to a stand still lately? Even on worldwide events like Halloween that are usually the basis for piles of one shots and yearly continuations.

**Reviews**

**baby sweet**

I don't think you're that weird but coming from me, lets just say I wouldn't be out of place in a psychotic ward, wait yes I would because I don't belong anywhere I have no place in this world and I like it that way! Kai is always nice just disturbed, sorry it wasn't as soon as I planned

**SweetKatie97**

Sorry I ate them all lol MY COOKIES! It seems you had to waqit though sorry about that

**Lady Nikki **

So articulate, thanks I thought it was rather rubbish actually. and it's amazing how boring Biology lessons can spark off new ideas.

**Kuro1107**

Sorry I took so long thanks for reviewing

**Ketsueki**

MARY POPPINS IS **NOT** OLD AND BORING! Its cool and one of Disney's greatest non-animated films! Never say a bad word against old Disney films to me they are my child hood the new ones I don't care about the new ones. But leave the old ones alone thanks for the complement though .

Now its 23:14 pm and I have to be up at half 6 so I'm off to sleep.


	6. cherry hair and crimson sleeves

sorry I havent updated for ages again but lifes slow at the moment anyway, my writers block has finaly dissapeared and I'm back and better than ever so here you go

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade

Kai whirled round as the stranger flinched at the touch of him, the  
air fell silent and still as if the earth it's self was holding it's  
breath. It became clear that he was injured, he was cradling his  
arms and shaking violently he seemed trapped under Kai's crimson  
gaze, though he obviously wanted to turn away, he was grounded to the  
pavement desperate for an escape, Kai took a step towards him, at  
that exact moment the world released is breath in a vicious gust of  
wind that made the stranger stumble backwards and his hood was  
thrown back revealing the face of the stranger who wasn't such a stranger anymore.  
Kai parted his lips to say something but his voice was seemingly  
stolen. In his place Rei flew foreward white hot tears brimming in  
his eyes and spilling down his cheek leaving a distinctly wet trail down his dark  
skin.

"Ivanov!" he spat almost choking on the lump in hs throat. "Why did  
you betray me?'

before there was chance for a reaction a bone racking shudder ran  
through the cherry haired boys body and he fell to his knees gasping.  
Kai recognised this reaction and sprang foreward to help he pulled  
the hoodie off him to reveal heavily bleeding vertical cuts carved  
deep into his wrists the blood soaked hoodie fell heavily to the ground, tears were now pouring down all three of their faces now it was Rei who was frozen to the spot staring horrified at Tala's arms. Tala was fighting with Kai desperately to free his wrist from his rasp, Kai held fast and began tearing up the dry parts of Talas hoodie with his teeth and spare hand to create a makeshift bandage. Talas skin was getting icy cold beneath Kai's fingers he knew their was little time, he had to stunt the bleeding fast.

"Leave him, he deserves to die" Rei spoke with a hiss and narrowed eye

"that maybe so but I can't just let him Die!" Kai answered without stopping his work Tala's struggling was becoming less quickly, too quickly.

"Typical fucking do-gooder. why does it matter to you weither lives or dies?"

"I love him"

Rei was taken a aback it was hs turn for speach to fail him, he gulped in air soundlessly searching for something to say to the fallen angel. Finaly he sighed and subbmitted to Kai's will he reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver.


	7. bullets of love

Rei held the firearm at arms length and began taking slow steady steps towards Kai and Tala. Kai, having his back turned, saw nothing of Rei's advance, but Tala could, his eyes grew wide with fear, his lips flapped weakly as his energy continued to deplete and give way to the impending darkness. Tala's fading vision fixed on the barrel of the revolver staring with a silent scream knowing the nature of what lay inside that small dark metal tube. This was the second time in a month he had become faced with this kind of weapon. But this time he could not escape. Rei aimed and squeezed the tense trigger, breaking the silence with six deafening bangs. In a matter of seconds the barrel fell silent content with it's empty barrel. The night air once again became deadly still even stiller and more silent, if possible, than before in a silent protest against the terrible sound of bullets piercing the air as icy cold breath caught in it's chest.

Rei walked towards Kai who had stiffened with fear at the sound of the gunfire. Rei handed the revolver to Kai muttering "hurry before it cools down." Kai looked from Rei to the gun and back again as understanding dawned on him he nodded and accepted the firearm quickly pressing the hot barrel onto Tala's wounds cauldorising them as best he coul. Tala's eyes rolled wildly in their sockets passing out with the pain from the revolver burning his flesh together.

"He needs a doctor." Kai said passing the firearm back to Rei.

"No - fucking - way" Rei said sharply, scowling at the unconscious Tala

"Rei if he doesn't get to a hospital who knows what's going to happen to him."

"Who cares?" Rei moved forward to prise the bullets out of the tree he had fired at and scratching away any marks that could lead the police back to him.

"I do!" Kai leaped at Rei slapping him hard across the face. Rei's eyes stung from he blow which he quickly returned.

"I told you I can't go to a hospital, I'd be recognised! I can't afford that risk."

"Then what do we do? We can't just leave him for dead" Kai stopped rubbing his cheek where Rei had slapped him to stroke Tala's hair revealing a bright red hand mark and five small scratches where his claw like nails had accidentally caught Kai's skin. Rei upon seeing this felt an unusual pang of guilt. Sighing Rei, not to gently, slung Tala over his shoulder and ran to a phone box he dialled the emergency services and left the phone off the hook without saying a word to the woman on the other end, jogging back to Kai who shot him a worried look.

"don't worry they have to come and investigate, people are always collapsing in there." he reassured Kai. Who wasn't so convinced but began walking back towards the house. "where are you going?"

"you want to be around here when the bobbies come?"

"right" Rei followed Kai back

"next time we order out" Kai said smiling at Rei who was absentmindedly giving the pavement looks of death. Rei blinked confusedly and for the first time he realised how happy he felt walking besides this practical stranger, who he admired so much.

Rei held the firearm at arms length and began taking slow steady steps towards Kai and Tala. Kai, having his back turned, saw nothing of Rei's advance, but Tala could, his eyes grew wide with fear, his lips flapped weakly as his energy continued to deplete and give way to the impending darkness. Tala's fading vision fixed on the barrel of the revolver staring with a silent scream knowing the nature of what lay inside that small dark metal tube. This was the second time in a month he had become faced with this kind of weapon. But this time he could not escape. Rei aimed and squeezed the tense trigger, breaking the silence with six deafening bangs. In a matter of seconds the barrel fell silent content with it's empty barrel. The night air once again became deadly still even stiller and more silent, if possible, than before in a silent protest against the terrible sound of bullets piercing the air as icy cold breath caught in it's chest.

Rei walked towards Kai who had stiffened with fear at the sound of the gunfire. Rei handed the revolver to Kai muttering "hurry before it cools down." Kai looked from Rei to the gun and back again as understanding dawned on him he nodded and accepted the firearm quickly pressing the hot barrel onto Tala's wounds cauldorising them as best he coul. Tala's eyes rolled wildly in their sockets passing out with the pain from the revolver burning his flesh together.

"He needs a doctor." Kai said passing the firearm back to Rei.

"No - fucking - way" Rei said sharply, scowling at the unconscious Tala

"Rei if he doesn't get to a hospital who knows what's going to happen to him."

"Who cares?" Rei moved forward to prise the bullets out of the tree he had fired at and scratching away any marks that could lead the police back to him.

"I do!" Kai leaped at Rei slapping him hard across the face. Rei's eyes stung from he blow which he quickly returned.

"I told you I can't go to a hospital, I'd be recognised! I can't afford that risk."

"Then what do we do? We can't just leave him for dead" Kai stopped rubbing his cheek where Rei had slapped him to stroke Tala's hair revealing a bright red hand mark and five small scratches where his claw like nails had accidentally caught Kai's skin. Rei upon seeing this felt an unusual pang of guilt. Sighing Rei, not to gently, slung Tala over his shoulder and ran to a phone box he dialled the emergency services and left the phone off the hook without saying a word to the woman on the other end, jogging back to Kai who shot him a worried look.

"don't worry they have to come and investigate, people are always collapsing in there." he reassured Kai. Who wasn't so convinced but began walking back towards the house. "where are you going?"

"you want to be around here when the bobbies come?"

"right" Rei followed Kai back

"next time we order out" Kai said smiling at Rei who was absentmindedly giving the pavement looks of death. Rei blinked confusedly and for the first time he realised how happy he felt walking besides this practical stranger, who he admired so much.


	8. red faces and hangovers

Rei opened his eyes slowly the sunlight light hurt his eyes he was in bed in his boxers the smell of bacon wafted into the room brought his mind slowly out of it's mid-dreamlike state. His ears were assaulted by the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He had a hangover, a very bad one. The memories of the previous night made themselves known and even the memory of the sound of the bullets being shot from his revolver seemed to make his head hurt. He had been attempting to sit up but it made his headache worse so he flopped heavily back down into the pillows. Kai then walked in with a tray, on it he had made Rei a full English breakfast and a glass of water with paracetamol. Rei let his head flop sideways to look at Kai.

"why'd you let me get drunk I told you not to" he said scrunching his nose up playfully at Kai

"no you didn't." Kai said laughing at Rei who tried to take a drink whilst he was lay down and spilling water all over himself and the bed sheets

"yeah well I thought it, you're an angel you should have read my mind or something. you're supposed to stop me doing stupid things." he retorted swallowing the bitter tasting pill dry and frowning at the taste in the back of his mouth.

"I was a reaper not a guardian and I told you you'd had too much to drink when you took off your pants and started singing the sound of music on the coffee table. But you 'swore to drunk you weren't god' I think your words were" Rei blushed heavily and rolled over on the bed burying his face and groaned into the pillow. "are you going to take this off me or am I supposed to stand here with it and look pretty?" Kai indicated the tray he was holding Rei rolled onto his back and forced himself into a sitting position. Kai laid the tray over his lap and watched the raven beauty start to eat. Slowly Kai's eyes began to wander over Rei's body following every curve and line of his well toned torso. Kai's mind ran away with him and he started to wonder about the other half of the neko's anatomy that was hidden beneath the covers. A smile crept onto Kai's face and a faint pink blush filled his pale cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Rei said knowingly in a purposefully husky and sexy voice which startled Kai and made him jump. The pinkness in Kai's cheeks deepened to a rosy red and spread over his whole face.

"I wasn't! I was just thinking" Kai said indignantly folding his arms and turning away his blushing face deepening further. Unfortunately for Kai he had turned to face a mirror allowing Rei to still see his face. Rei slipped out of bed placing his half eaten breakfast beside him he walked slowly up behind Kai, who was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Rei's movements, and coyly slipped his strong arms around Kai's body Kai shook at the touch of warm skin against his own. Rei ran his lips over Kai's shoulder and up his neck bringing a low raspy moan out of Kai's mouth Rei turned Kai round who didn't attempt to resist. Rei leant closer and rubbed his lips teasingly against Kai's who moaned louder Rei pulled the trembling boy closer and felt Kai grow hard as he pressed his groin into Kai's. Rei slowly ran his nails lightly down Kai's back.

"what are you doing?" Kai whispered gasping heavily.

"seeing how horny you are" Rei grinned wickedly and pulled away from Kai and returned to the bed and his breakfast. Kai was gob smacked and didn't know what to say. Feeling embarrassed about how much he had given away so easily, he left the room. His embarrassment soon turned to worry as he remembered the events of the previous night. And Tala.

yes I'm leaving it there for now because I'm mean and tired sorry it's been so long I probably won't take as long as this to write the next one also appologys for it being so short

Kai: review and update!


	9. tears of the past

Don't own beyblade or any related characters.

After finishing his breakfast and the sickness in his stomach had stopped, Rei left his room and headed off into the en-suit bathroom. He climbed into the shower and let his mind wonder as the warmth of the water spread through his body producing an involuntary purr. Rei's mind seemed unable to focus on anything other then Tala and Kai the emotional scars Tala had left him with were still fresh, even after three years of separation. Tala had been his first and Rei thought they would be together forever and all Tala did was rip out Rei's heart and betray him.

Rei was scowling as he sat down in the shower closing his eyes and allowing the water to fall heavilly across his shoulders. he half wished he had finished the bastard off but then kai would have abandoned him too, Rei was used to that people never stuck around him for long. Kai would never understand how could he? Kai had never been hurt like Rei had. He didn't even know Tala. Rei's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. He was playing back last nights macabre scene, Kai holding a dying Tala in his arms Rei shouting inaudiable words of anger at him then the look on Kai's face as he wheeled around and spoke those all too familiar words 'I love him'.

These words were the last he ever said before Tala destroyed him. They resounded in his Head over and over tears poured down his cheeks mixing in with the water from the shower, I love him, I love him, I love him, each syllable was like a knife in his heart stifling and painful, Rei couldn't help but mouth the words along with the Kai in his mind matching his lips exactly, those perfect soft looking lips. Rei Didn't know how long he sat there for crying, remembering and hurting. He was completely immobile the sound of Kai hammering the bathroom door shouting his name brought him out of this dark little world and made everything wash away just like the tears down the plughole.

Rei turned his face towards the door grateful to kai and his feelings for the pale skinned Russian deepened still perhaps he had more in common with him than he had first thought.

Sorry it's so short again it's just easier to do it bit by bit plus it means I update more often ciao!


	10. the phonecall part1

don't own beyblade or any of it's counterparts

Rei got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Kai was standing behind the door with a worried frown.  
"you shouldn't frown like that you'll get wrinkles on that cute face." Rei said nudging Kai's Chin with his index finger. under normal circumstances Kai's would have turned the colour of a strawberry however this was not a normal circumstance.  
"the hospital just called" Kai said in a whisper that was so quiet Rei would not have heard if he wasn't neko. The smile on Rei's face dissapeared and the colour in his face faded until it was almost as pale as Kai's.  
"what for"  
"they want me to go round, I'm still down as Tala's next of Kin..."  
"how did they know you were here."  
" I don't know" Kai said frowning deeper turning his head away from Rei. Rei was quickly filling up with dread. He'd been trying to avoid the hospital for the past five years, scince THAT happened.

veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery short this time extreemly sorry but my little sisters being a brat and throwing a paddy because she wants the computer so more asap I PROMISE! also thanks to those who added me to faves and alerts much appreciated not enough time to reply personally sorry!  
R&R please:)


	11. envy

don't own beyblade or any of it's counterparts, contains yaoi

Rei sat down on the stairs heavily his hair and body still glistening with water a few soap suds still clung to his body making him appear as if he was glowing in the goldden sunlight a heavy frown deepend the lines on his forehead. he didn't know why but he was filled with dread at the thought of Kai and Tala together, even for a second, made his skin crawl. It was obvious to him that he wasn't the only one who had his heart crushed by the cherry haired bastard. he wondered what had happened between the angel and Tala, had he tried to end Kai? was he the reason Kai was dead? or had he succeded in betraying him the same way he tried to betray Rei? either way he couldn't deny that he was jelouse and didn't want them to be together.  
'I can't take you.' he muttered coldy.  
'Why not you can wear a disguise, no one will ever know'  
'I won't risk it'  
'well at least take me to the hospital carpark. Then you can leave. I'll make my own way back.'  
'no.' he hissed making Kai flinch at the sharpness in his voice. Rei stood and began to walk away from the taller boy but Kai grabbed hold of his wrist. Rei tried to pull away but Kai held on fast, he was much stronger than he appeared. Rei looked kai squarely in the face, Kai's eyes were welling up with tears.  
'please...?' he begged in a near whisper. Rei's heart melted and he glared angrily at the wall as he gave in and uttered 'Fine. But we're not staying long'

at the reception desk Rei felt uneasy, he didn't know why but his heart was so heavy felt asthough it was dragging on the floor he stood with his chin tucked against his chest and his hat pulled down to his eyes casting a dark shadow accross his face his discomfort was apparent and every passing person took care to avoid this shady looking character. his sensitive hearing caught the conversation of three kids who had been watching Rei as he leaned against the wall and kicked the back of his own heel.  
'look at him he looks so scary.' said a short skinny one  
'who d'you think he is?' said one with an odd green hair style  
'I dunno I bet he's from the loony ward.' the skinny one replied in a loud whisper  
'go ask him' the big one said pushing the skinny one towards Rei, the skinny kid tried to turn back but the other too were too strong and pushed him back too hard he fell accross the room and landed at Reis feet he shook his head and looked up Rei glared back down at the weedy kid and hissed loudly at him all three of them screamed and ran off down the corridor. Kai, who was stood at the desk being directed to Tala's room turned sharply on his heel to give Kai the angriest look he had. Rei just shrugged his shoulders at him. when Kai had finished talking he grabbed Rei by the elbow and dragged him down the corridor.  
'for someone trying to remain incognito you're bringing an awful lot of attention to yourself.' Kai whispered dissaprovingly  
'they started it.' Rei looked away indignantly  
'how old are you five?'  
Rei didn't have time to reply as they reached the room where Tala was being kept, so he folded his arms, pulled his tongue out at Kai and made do with pouting. Kai rolled his eyes at him as he pushed open the door.

it was dark inside the blinds had been pulled down and the lights were off and the only sounds to be heared were was the monotoneous bleeping of the heart monitor Kai switched the lights on to see Tala lay in bed staring listlessly at the ceiling he looked awful deep dark circles ran around his empty staring eyes he was skinny his frame was almost skeletal like he hadn't eaten in months and his hair was stuck to his face with sweat, Tala sighed heavily and slowly turned his head slowly to look at Kai, as his eyes focused on the male standing in the door way, it be came apparant that he hadn't been expecting him. he sat up immediatly and brushed his hair away from his face exposing the bloody bandages on his wrists.  
'you came.' he said in a raspy voice there was a tone of shock in his voice  
'I had to.' Kai said walking towards Tala and sitting on a chair besides him.  
Rei walked in moodily behind Kai. Tala scoweled at Rei and began shouting at Kai.  
'whats he doing here I wanted to see you not him! get the fuck out of here!' he screamed at the nekko.  
'Tala he's the one that brought me here if it werent for him I'd never have been able to stop the bleeding last night.' Kai said desperatley.  
'I don't care get thst son of a bitch out of my sight!'  
'Tala stop it!' Kai pleaded  
'It's fine Kai I don't careI only came here for you he can die for what he means to me.'  
'but Rei' Kai started but Rei turned and left before Kai could stop him. instead he reluctantly returned his attention back to Tala who smiled smugly at kai as he grasped Kai's hand.

Rei hadn't got farer than the door leading to Tala's ward he stood staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes he didn't care about Tala he hadn't lied about that, but he did mind leaving Kai behind, he couldn't shake the awful feeling he got whenever the two entered his mind he wanted to march beck into the room and tell Tala to stay away from Kai, but he didn't want to hurt the fallen angel so he stood between two minds he could leave or he could stay, either way he just wanted Kai with him.

Kai wished Rei hadn't left he didn't like being alone with Tala and he kept glancing back at the door. Tala's hands were cold and clammy they were rough against Kai and were iritating his skin, it felt all wrong and he wanted after the softness of Rei's caress, unlike Tala Rei's touch was warm and gentle he found himself remenising of the way Rei's hands glided over Kai's bodysending tingling waves of pleasure through him. the tention was unbearable and Kai wanted nothing more but to leave and bever come back he sat staring at the door willing Rei to walk back through it he could feel Tala's eye baring into him Tala stoped stroking Kai's hand and grabbed hold of his chin instead forcing Kai to look at him Kai cringed as Tala's hand snaked it's way up his arm and rested on his cheek.

"you look good Kai." Tala said and Kai's nerves shot through the roof

outside Rei was still rooted to the spot undecided he knew he couldn't go back but he wanted to so much he was angry at himself for walking out so easily. As Rei stood trying to come to a decision, the kids from earlier came running round the corner laughing loudly when they caught sight of Rei they stopped dead in their tracks and surveyed him. Looking around to check no one else was around The largest of the three stepped foreward and poked Rei in the chest before glancing back at his friends to recive sniggers of approval he at sneered "look guys, it's the freak!" Rei's eyes flashed dangerosly but the kid persisted he pushed Rei hard in the chest making the nekko loose his balance he fell to the ground and the other two kids started laughing egging on the other. He kicked at the air around Rei's head and jeered at him "where's you're ugly boyfriend sissy?" Rei snapped and he lost it he jumped to his feet and grabbed the kid by the collar he lifted him off his feet and slammed him against the wall Rei punched him twice in the stomach and said quietly in his ear,

"he's not my boyfriend and he's not ugly." he dropped the boy heaving into a heap on the floor as his friend ran away shouting for help. Rei lent back against the wall thinking about what they had said about Kai being his boyfriend. He hadn't had a relationship since Tala and since Kai had walked into his life he had never smiled so much, he couldn't deny his intense attraction to the bluenette. Rei thought about it for a few minutes but it didn't matter he had made up his mind, he was going to make Kai his, somehow.

back in Tala's room Kai was squirming terribly under Tala's advances he couldn't stand the way he was fawning over him. Kai was trying desperately to back away but he didn't know how to avoid Tala's advances, all through their relationship Tala had always been incontrol and Kai never dared to say no to him he had always done whatever Tala wanted without question or second thought. He had to stop Tala at any cost, afterall he had stopped wanting Tala like this when he met Rei and Kai had moved on, Tala no longer held sway over Kai's heart.

"I missed you baby, I never should have let you walk out on me." Tala drawled running his thumb harshly accross Kai's lips

"Tala no, I don't" Kai began but Talla quickly grabbed Kai's whole head and pressed his lips against Kai's, he tried to pull away but Tala wouldn't let him end the kiss. Then Kai heared the door open and Tala allowed him to break away in time to see Rei in the hall way with a crest fallen look on his face before he turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him the sound of his footsteps thundering in Kai's ears. Kai turned around to see a mallicious look accross Tala's face, he looked up at Kai and said "that got rid of him. Now you're all mine Kai that bastard can't take you away from me." he grabbed Kai's backside Kai slapped him with all his might finally venting all the pain and misery Tala had caused him over the years. Tala fell back into the pillow with shock Kai had never been so bold before. Kai ran out the door white hot tears stung at his eyes there was a trail of tears where Rei had been but Kai couldn't say if they were his or Rei's so he just kept on running he caught up with rei in time to see him speeding off on the bus giving Kai the finger as tears streamed down both of their faces

lol ... so I took longer than I thought I'm realy busy but the 6 weeks are up soon so no college and I should be able to write more often I hope xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thanks to you all for your patience!


End file.
